B Positive
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: A phone call in the middle of the night changes the course of Bella's July. She had expected to be spending it with her fiance, Edward, and her family not racing against the clock to Jacksonville to save her mothers life. BxE, Canon couples. Ch/Rne/Phil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just me again with another Twilight story! Though this won't be a one-shot, but it won't be extremely long. Probably around 3, 4 or 5 chapters.**

**If you would like, I have other stories on Twilight too. Just click on my profile and see if any takes your fancy. **

**Hope you enjoy this one, its be in my head for a while now and I just HAD to write it. **

**It's not gonna be crazy and wild and have blood dripping from vampires mouths. Its not gonna have any real life changing affects. It won't delay the wedding, Renesme or Bella's tranformation, because this happens between Eclispe and Breaking Dawn. **

**Its just a little senario I thought of, and would like to write about. **

**Okay, enough babbling!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was early Saturday morning. I mean extremely early. Like 4:00am early and my cell was ringing.<p>

I was alone, as Edward had left to hunt around 9:00pm last night and promised to be back before I woke. But that could not happen because my phone was blaring furiously at me, vibrating along the beside table.

"Hello?" I mumbled, still half asleep. I had no clue who was on the other end because I barely looked at the screen.

"_Miss Isabella Swan? Daughter of Mrs Renee Dwyer?_" A calm professional voice asked.

"Yes?" I replied, more of a question than a fact. I was getting more confused and worried by the second. Who would be ringing about Mom at 4am? What had she done now? Taken up bungee-jumping and broke her leg? Went to Australia and got bitten by some rare species? Travelled to the North-Pole in flip-flops, got frost bite and lost her toes?

"_I am Doctor Richards at Jacksonville's St Luke's Hospital, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your mother has developed liver failure through Wilson's Disease. Which means your mothers body can not process copper like other people without the disease. We have tried treatment with drugs, but the damage was too extent. Our only option now is a liver transplant, or a lobe of liver from a living body. We've been trying to find a donor, but none of them matches your mother's blood type_".

"W-what?" I stuttered, my throat clenching while my body shook with fear.

"_I'm sorry Miss Swan. We have put her at the top of the donor list, but we found no matches_".

"My, my mother's dying?" I blubbered, rivers falling endlessly from my eyes. It wouldn't be too long before Charlie awoke to the noise I was making.

"_Not necessarily_".

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I spat, clutching tightly at the cover Mom made me out of our old trip t-shirts, it was one of the only things I had of her here.

"_Your mother has a few days. If we can find a donor before then, she'll live. What about you, Miss Swan? What is your blood type?_"

I racked my brain, desperate to find the information the doctor need. What if I could save my mother?

"B Positive" I blurted out, with hope my blood type matched my mother's.

"_That's perfect! You and your mother share the same blood type, which is uncommon in our country. How old are you, Miss Swan?"_

"I'm eighteen", I answered calmly but inside I was ecstatic, I could save my mother. By donating a part of my liver. I mean, it could do no harm. I am becoming a vampire in a few months, I won't need my liver then. Anyway, people live long healthy lives with a missing lobe of liver.

"_Good. Would you agree to donating a lobe of your liver to your mother?"_

"Of course I will. She'll be fine after that? After the transplant? She'll live?"

"_Yes, your donation of a lobe of liver will save your mother. When can you be here? Your mother tells me you live in Forks?_"

"Yes, I'll get there as soon as I can. Tell my mother I'm coming".

"_Will do, Miss Swan_".

"Thank you" I replied quickly and hung up.

I quickly fired up my old laptop, ready to book a ticket to Jacksonville. My clock told me it was only 4:13am, and Charlie would be disgruntled when he emerges from his room to see what the noise is about. But I didn't care. I have a dying Mom who I have to save.

Leaving my laptop to load, I hurried to find my suitcase and started throwing in my clothes, toiletries and necessities.

I could barely see a thing through my tears, but I didn't let it stop me. I had to get to my mother A.S.A.P. The doctor said she only had a few days, what if that was less? What if I was too late? I couldn't let that happen.

Charlie soon stumbled into my room, still drunk with sleep, and when he noticed my furious packing, his eyes widened.

"Bells? What the heck is going on? Its four in the morning!" he asked, sleepily. I hated to tell him, cause Mom was the love of Charlie's life, but I had no time to delay.

"Mom's liver is failing. She needs a donor. Her doctor rang me just now, and told me everything. We share the same blood type, so I can give her lobe of my liver. I'm going to Jacksonville, Dad, I have too".

Charlie had barely registered what I'd said before he raced off into his room, to pack for himself, I assumed.

"I'm coming with you Bells! Get Edward on the phone, they're coming too!" he called from the bathroom, and I obediently compiled.

"Edward-" I started talking as soon as he picked up on the first ring.

"_Alice has booked the tickets, love. We're packing, we'll pick you and Charlie up in twenty minutes_".

I sighed, Alice's visions were such a gift.

"Edward, I need you" I whispered, and my voice came out strangled from the tears.

"_I know, love. I'll be there as soon as I can_".

"I love you".

"_I love you too_" he answered truthfully, before he hung up.

Then I hurried to get dressed - I was lucky I showered last night - while calling to Charlie.

"Alice is booking the tickets, their gonna pick us up in twenty!"

"Okay, Bells!" I heard thumping coming from his room, presumably where he was hurrying to pack. I'd never seen Dad like this before, but I guess he never really got over Mom. He'd still do anything for her.

Ten minutes later, after I'd helped Charlie drag our suitcases downstairs, the door knocked.

I threw it open, and it slammed against the wall, but I didn't care. I just needed Edward.

His arms were already open, and I gladly fell into them, and he held me gently in his arms.

"This can't be happening, she's Renee, nothing ever stops her" I whispered against him, knowing he'd hear me.

"I know, love, but she'll be fine. I promise".

Feeling another's presence, I stretched to look over Edward's shoulder, and Carlisle was beside us with a calm face.

On the damp road outside our house stood Carlisle's slick black Mercedes and Emmett's enormous Jeep.

Carlisle quickly helped Charlie with the suitcases and placed them inside the Mercedes. I locked up and Edward waited with me, and then we climbed into the Jeep together.

We quickly took of, screeching through the roads of Forks. Of course Emmett was driving, with Rosalie in the passenger seat, because _no-one _was to drive his 'baby'. I sat in the middle at the back, with Edward on my right, and Esme on my left.

Carlisle drove his Mercedes, with Jasper as his passenger and Alice and Charlie sat in the back.

It would have been easier to fly from Port Angeles to Seattle, but we simply didn't have time to waste. I had to get to Jacksonville, _now._

Normally, to drive to Seattle it would be a three and a half hour drive, but with the quiet roads at 4:34am and the Cullen's fast driving, I was guessing we'd be there in two.

I was used to the fast and crazy driving, but I was sure Charlie wasn't. I just hoped he didn't puke in Carlisle's Mercedes. That car was beautiful.

"Our flight is at 8:30, love" Edward said quietly, as I snuggled further into him.

"Okay" I replied, and watched as the rain started falling on the windscreen.

The car was silent for a while, before I came up with a dilemma, "How will you be able to go to Jacksonville? What if its sunny? People will see you!"

Esme calmed my worry with her soothing voice, "If Alice's visions do not change, Jacksonville will be cloudy for the most part of the day. We may even see some rain".

I nodded and Esme gave me a relaxed smile.

To keep my mind off my mother for a while, I kept talking.

"How were you home when I called? I thought you were hunting?" I asked Edward, looking up at him from my position on his chest.

"We'd finished and I _was_ coming back to you, before Emmett had decided to tackle me into _swamp_" he muttered the word with disgust and I saw Emmett smirk in the rear-view mirror.

"It was not a swamp Edward! Stop over-exaggerating things!" Emmett laughed, and Edward flicked his ear.

"He's not exaggerating Emmett, we have photos of proof" Rosalie smirked, though she didn't move her eyes from filing her nails.

"I have got to see them!"

"You will Bella, just after Alice gives me the camera. I think she's planning on black-mailing Edward with the photo" Emmett continued laughing, which made me laugh, even under the horrible circumstances.

"Stupid, evil pixie!" Edward whispered furiously under his breath.

We kept taking for the whole ride to the airport. A few times I caught Edward sharing a look with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I think it meant they understood my need to talk, so they continued with me.

I hated pushing my mother to the back of my mind, even if it was for a few hours, but I didn't need to drown in sadness. I wouldn't be good on Mom or me. I had to be brave.

Emmett flew into our spot at the airports secure car-park, with screeching tyres. We climbed out, gathered the luggage and headed into the terminal.

Carlisle's spot was a few rows down from us, so we said we'd meet them at the 'Check-in' desk.

By 8am all of us were checked in, our luggage had been taken and we'd gone through security. Now we were simply waiting for the telecom to say our plane was ready to board.

"Hey, sweetie" Alice said as she hugged me, her cold arms somehow comforting me. I hadn't got much chance to talk with Alice, because everything this morning had been so hectic.

"Hey".

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella, don't worry".

"Are you sure?"

"When am I ever wrong?" she asked with a laugh.

"Never" Jasper said from his seat opposite us.

"Exactly. Now, are you gonna eat something? Cause I'm hearing your stomach and its saying 'Feed me! Feed me, now!"

"I'll eat on the plane, I don't think I can stomach anything for a moment".

"Okay, hun" Alice sat with me, until Edward came back from the 'bathroom' with Emmett. They had to play the human card for Charlie.

Soon enough, we were boarded on the plane.

I sat with Edward, who was by the window, and Alice and Jasper sat with us. Esme, Carlisle and Charlie were in front, and Rosalie and Emmett were behind us.

"How long will the flight be?" I asked, as soon as the plane had entered the skies.

"Around five hours, love. There's no need to worry, your mother has plenty of time".

"I hope so" I choked out quietly, and the tears began falling thick and fast again.

I just pray to whoever's listening that plenty of time is enough time.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Should I continue? What did you lovelike/hate? What could I improve on?**

**All questions you could answer in a review?**

**Please review, as always, I love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yeah, your probably thinking 'Oh, she's still alive' but I have a small excuse for not updating in a while. But, unfortuantly, school has started up again. And on top of that, homework, having a life, breathing, eating, showering, sleeping, my birthday and spending time with my boyfriend I struggled trying to update. **

**But today I award your patience with a new chapter which is almost 2000 words long. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and thank you too - **

**jetbrat. Dyrad of the Autumn. Sweetie7smiled. Just1Another2Twilight3Fan. Feng Yue. ht. Jasperlover98. **

**For all giving such fantastic reviews! I love you guys! Thank you for amazing reviews and the non-nasty asks for improvement.**

**If its not too much bother, I would love to know what the rest of you think, and hopefully you'll leave a review telling me.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>The five hour flight was excruciating. I barely spoke, just cried into Edward's neck. Edward and Carlisle had to talk me into eating something, and when I refused to sleep, Edward hummed my lullaby and I was out in minutes.<p>

He awoke me once the plane had landed, and helped me off the plane.

We hurried to collect our luggage, and nearly 15 minutes after we had left the plane, we were all the separate taxi's heading towards the hospital.

There was little chatter, we were all so concentrated on getting to Renee.

"How far is the hospital from here?" I whisper to Edward, though Rose and Emmett were bound to hear me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper took one taxi, and Rose, Emmett, Charlie, Edward and I in another.

"About half an hour, don't worry. As long as Alice's visions don't change, your mother still has 3 days and you would have donated to her before that".

I nod, and we fall back into silence.

Like Edward had said, we pulled up at the hospital thirty minutes later. Emmett paid the driver, and we hurried into the hospital followed by Carlise, Esme, Alice and Jasper.

I ran up to the front desk, and stood before the young and dumb receptionist.

"Excuse me?" I ask, and she puts her finger up to me, signalling 'one minute' while she continues to talk the phone.

"So I was like, no Dave get your hands off me. And the Charlotte was like, you should go for him and then I was yeah maybe I should because he was like fit but he has no money, like".

"Excuse me, hunny? Can you like, get of the like, phone, like?" I mimic her voice, and press the hang up button on the phone.

"Hey! I was talking to my like, girlfriend, like!"

"Just shut up and find my mother!" I yell, and she ignores me and twirls her blonde hair around her fingers.

"No. Not after you acted so rudely" she answered childishly, and suddenly everyone in the reception was staring at me. My family included.

Never had I been this nasty or mean to someone, but I didn't care, I _needed _to get to my dying mother.

I grabbed the bimbo girl by her collar and pulled her down, so she was face to face with me.

"Look, _hunny_!" I hiss, my voice deadly, "If you don't find out where my mother is and tell me within the next 10 seconds, I will personally make your life a living hell! Have you like, got it, like?"

She trembled and nodded, "Yes, yes!"

"Good. Now type her name into the computer. Renee Dywer" I instruct, my voice still dripping with anger.

"She's on the 25th floor, Room 218".

Without a thanks, I leave and head for the elevator.

"Whoa! Bells! That was awesome! You were actually mean! Purposefully and evilly mean!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah" I reply, not really listening, just counting the floors as they slowly went up and up.

12, 13, 14, 15...

"Are you okay?" Edward whispers in the tight space against my ear.

"I just need to see her, Edward".

He gives me a sad smile, "I know, love. We're nearly there".

16, 17, 18, 19, 20...

"Do you think she's permanently traumatised the girl?" Emmett jokes again, just to ease my distress.

"No", Esme smiles, "Just enough to make the girl not think the world revolves around her".

21, 22, 23, 24. Finally.

The elevator doors slide open and we stride out into the corridors, our luggage still in tow.

I speed walk down the corridor, Edward holding my hand and the others rushing behind us.

A doctor stops us. He has dark skin, and light brown eyes. He has black hair and is tall, with a strong build. I assumed this was Doctor Richards, who I talked to on the phone.

"Your Isabella Swan?" he asks, and I sigh, I'll never get used to people calling me 'Isabella'.

"Yes. How is my mother?" I ask, worried for her deeply.

"She's stable for now. If your still willing to donate a lobe of liver, your mother is healthy enough for surgery".

"Thank you. Can I see her now?" I said, speaking quickly, staring holes into Room 218's door.

"Yes. I'll get a nurse to show you to a family room too", Doctor Richards answers and before he did I started off towards the door.

I reach it, and burst through the door.

I wasn't expecting the sight. To be honest, I was expecting worse.

My mothers normally wavy brown hair was limp against her face. Her skin and eyes were a tinge of yellow, and her face looked drained. Her body looked small against the many pillows, thick blankets and many machines that we're keeping her alive.

"Mom" I cry, and rush to her bedside, engulfing her into a hug.

"Bella, your here" she smiles and lifts a weak hand to touch my face.

"I'm here, Mom. I'm not going anywhere" I manage to choke out, before my sobs stop me from speaking again.

Renee tucks me into her shoulder, and I sit beside her on the bed, "Sssh, sweetheart. It's okay, everything's going to be okay".

She lets me sit and cry, while Charlie talks to Phil and Edward sits in the corner watching us. The others must be in the family room.

Renee passes me a tissue once I sit up again, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry for you. I said I was going to be brave" I blubber.

"Hey, there's no shame in crying sweetie. Your here, you came, your already the bravest person I know".

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could have come sooner?" I ask quietly, wiping my eyes again.

She smiles again, and strokes my face, "Oh, baby. I didn't want to worry you sweetheart, honestly I thought I'd caught an infection or something. Nothing serious".

"Either way you should have told me".

"And what? Have you rush away from Edward just weeks from your wedding for a little cold?"

"But its not a little cold" I argue and I hear Edward laugh quietly behind me, and he whispers to Charlie, "Always so stubborn".

"I know that now".

We continued to talk for a while longer, and soon the whole family trickled into the room. Luckily Mom had a large hospital room then.

"Phil! You remember that time Bella re-arranged your CD collection and threw half of them away?" Mom asked him, obviously trying to embarrass me in front of everyone.

He stopped talking to Edward and turned to Mom, "How can I forget? I'm still trying to re-complete the collection again, and that was four years ago!"

"It wasn't my fault! Mom told me to clean and throw out any junk I found! Your CD's were junk!" I argue, and Edward sits beside me laughing.

"Hey, don't you smirk. One day I could be helping Esme clean the house and oh-so-innocently throw some of your collection away" I wink and nudge his arm and he soon stops laughing.

Doctor Richards then enters the room, carrying his clip-board.

He smiles softly at Mom, "So, Renee, how are you feeling?"

"Better, now my daughter is here" she grabs my hand and gives it a tight squeeze.

Charlie looked desperate to hear what the doctor had to say, right now his love for Mom was shining right through, even more so than Phil's. Mom and Dad had shared a few words, but for now, their chatter was little.

"Good. Now, so, once we run a few tests on Bella, we should be all set for surgery for tomorrow morning".

Wait? Tomorrow?

"I'm standing here right now. Can't you do the surgery today? The sooner the better right? My Mom needs my liver _now_, not tomorrow" I yell and stand from my seat.

"I understand your concern, Isabella, but we need to run some tests on you to make sure everything's okay with your body. And as for your mother, her condition will not deteriorate as long as we keep a close eye on her meds".

I knew I wasn't going to win the battle, so I mumbled, "You do that then" and sat back down.

He talked with Mom for a few minutes before turning to leave the room, "Isabella, I'll have a nurse come and get you for your tests in a few moments".

I nod my head and then he's gone.

Mom notices me staring at Edward, and she knows I need him, so she leaves my hand go and nudges me forward.

"Hey" he whispers, as I fall into his awaiting arms.

"Hey" I mumbled against his chest.

"Your very angry today" he laughs slightly, trying to lighten my mood. It works.

"The blonde was annoying and I can't see why they can't do the surgery today. I'm alive and has a liver. That's all that matters".

"Always so stubborn" he chuckles and he noises make my chest flutter.

"You say it so often you should get it tattooed".

Emmett overhears and bursts out laughing.

"Ha! Now that's something I wanna see!".

A middle-aged nurse enters the room calling for me. I give Edward a kiss and squeeze my Mom's hand before I move to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Edward asks again.

"No, I'll be okay. Besides, I'm sure Mom and Charlie wants to share some stories about my childhood with you anyway".

Renee and Charlie laugh and they know they've been caught out.

I leave with the nurse and just pray I have to have no needles.

An hour later I enter Mom's room again, holding a cotton wool pad to my upper arm.

Edward quickly hugged me after seeing the distress on my face.

"She stabbed me twice" I whine, and he kisses me and says 'All better?'

"Perfect".

Noticing Charlie's slight glare at Edward I lean up and whisper into his ear, "Way may wanna tone this down, just a slight. Charlie, well, Charlie looks like Charlie".

He chuckles, "I know, his thoughts are not all sunshine and rainbows either".

I laughed, peck his cheek and sit beside Mom who was in deep conversation with Esme.

"Hey, sweetie. Everything went okay?"

"Yeah, Doctor Richards said he'll come and give us the results in half an hour".

Esme pats Renee's arm, "I'm sure everything will be fine".

While we sat around and waited for the Doctor to come in, Charlie began telling everyone a story about me when I was younger.

Great.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 2 completed! Hope you liked it, and please drop a quick review telling me what you thought about this chapter.<strong>

**Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry for the slow update! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for your amazing reviews!**

**Here comes chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>True to his word, Doctor Richards entered the room half an hour later with my results.<p>

"So, we ran blood tests on Bella and they all came back perfectly normal. We also did a CT scan, to check for any abnormalities, and that came back clear as well. With that all out of the way, Bella should rest well tonight and surgery can go ahead for 12pm tomorrow afternoon. Any questions?"

"What if Mom rejects the liver?" I ask, a little grouchy because we had to wait until tomorrow for surgery.

"You should know that in all procedures there are risks, but I see no real reason that your mother will reject the liver" he answered, avoiding my question.

"No, I ask what _if_ my Mom rejects my liver. What then?" I corrected, hoping to get an answer from him, but deep down I knew what he was going to say.

"If your mother rejects it, I'm sorry, but there would be nothing else we could do" the Doctor answered quietly, and I felt the room go glum.

I put my head in my hands, fighting against the tears, my breathing becoming irregular.

"Baby, come on now, we're two peas in a pod, how could I ever reject you" Mom smiled, stroking my arm.

I sniffled, "I guess".

"A bit more enthusiam would be nice".

"Whatever".

"Anymore questions?" Doctor Richards asked, and Edward answered.

"And Bella's risks, what are they?"

"Bella's risks are extremely low, but again, with any procedure there could be complications. There is 1% risk of death, and the donor can also include bleeding, infection, painful incision, blood clotting and a prolonged recovery. Though the vast majority of donors are out of the hospital within 5 days, and are fully recovered in 2-3 months".

Edward nodded and sank back into his chair his head in his hands, shaking slightly. He was worried. No more than worried, he was terrified. But Edward knew I had to do this, to keep my Mom alive. Heck, even a part of him probably _wanted_ me to save his future mother-in-law.

"So, I'm just going to leave you all to it. Renee, you rest well, I want no stress tonight. And Bella, your family have a hotel room booked a few blocks away, I want you to go there and go straight to sleep. If you struggle to, I've given Dr Cullen some sleeping pills for you, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you" I sigh, glancing at the clock to realise it was nearing 9'o'clock.

He then left the room, to head off on his rounds.

"Come on then, sweetie, you heard the doctor. Off to the hotel, I don't wanna see you until tomorrow" Mom nudged me slightly, and by the tired look in her eyes, sleep was quickly drowning her.

"I don't want to leave you, Mom. I'm scared you won't be here when I come back" I whispered, wiping my eyes roughly.

"Hey, look at me Bella" Mom instructed, but I couldn't, "Isabella Marie Swan, look at me".

I swallowed deeply, and looked up into her beautiful blue eyes.

"That's better, sweetie. Now, I've done some crazy things these past few years, and I'm still here. A little liver transplant is not going to beat me, I promise you baby girl. There's no need to worry about me tonight, I'm not going nowhere. Your so brave baby, you can do it" she spoke softly, stroking my hair.

I choked on my sobs, "I don't think I can Mom".

I couldn't help but cry. Cry my heart out. Phil was on Mom's other bedside, tears rolling down his face. Charlie stood with Carlisle, trying to stifle his tears. My family were dotted around the room with their mate, trying to give as much privacy as they could, but yet still listen. Edward looked the worse, I could tell he wanted to comfort me right now, but he knew I needed to talk with my mother, so he remained still. But his eyes gave me the support I needed, his beautiful golden eyes.

But I couldn't concentrate on that right know, my Mom needed _me_ at this moment.

"Of course you can baby. Your so strong, you don't know how strong you are. Your giving me apart of your liver, to save me, without a second thought. You stormed into this room with so much determination to save me, and all you cared for was my risks. Not yours, you never once asked what your risks would be. I had to do it for you. Because your so set on saving me, your so brave Bella, believe it".

"I'll try Mom" I sniffle, she believed in me so much, I didn't feel half as strong as she'd believed me to be.

"That's all I can ask for baby. Now, go on, off to the hotel" Mom smiles, kissing my hand.

"Okay, I love you" I whisper, gently hugging her.

"Love you too, baby girl".

I turn to Phil, "Watch her like a hawk please, Phil".

"I won't take my eyes off her for a second Bella" he smiles and gives me a gentle hug.

Charlie gives Phil a hand shake and he kisses Mom's head, "You take care tonight, Renee. Don't worry about Bells, she'll be fine with us".

"Thank you Charlie" Mom smiles qeinualy and Charlie nods his head and leaves to call a few taxi's.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward each give their little goodbye before heading out the door. Edward waited behind with me though.

"Edward?" Renee calls, and Edwards stops.

"Yes?"

"You take care of Bella now for me please".

He smiles softly, and his smile tells Renee that he will do everything in his power to protect me.

"Thank you Edward".

He nods, and grabs my hand, signalling its time to go.

"I've got to go now Mom, but if I'm not back at 10am call out a search party okay?"

She gives a me a small laugh, but it tells me she's fighting, "I will Bella, now go on, scooch".

I laugh, give a final wave and leave through the big white door.

* * *

><p>Carlisle checked us into our hotel rooms, Charlie would have a room to himself, Esme and Carlisle would have another separate room, and Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I would share a large suite.<p>

Charlie kissed my cheek and said his goodnights before retreating to his room. Carlisle and Esme were coming to our room with us, and the room was left bare unless it was needed for pretences with Charlie.

When Edward more or less carried me into the 6 person suite, it was 9pm.

Edward put our suitcases in one of the rooms, and I went and took a shower. Lathered in the pink, strawberry showel gel I let a few quiet tears go, for reasons unknown.

I left the bathroom half an hour later, and flopped down onto the sofa.

"What do you want to eat, love?" Edward asks quietly, kissing my forehead.

"Nothing" I mumble, staring at the tv screen.

"You have to eat something Bella, remember you have to be strong for tomorrow" his persuasive words worked, and I sighed and answered with 'pancakes'.

I quickly ate the pancakes which were extremely good, and snuggled up to Edward on the sofa, my eyes were struggling to keep open.

"Love, you can't fall asleep on the sofa" Edward chuckles, and strokes my arm.

"Right now, the floor would be comfy" I answered, and him and Emmett laugh at me.

"Come on, I'll carry you" Edward says, and then I was in his arms, and then I was snuggled under the covers of the bed.

Edward slid in next to me, and I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you" I whispered, pulling Edward's head down to mine and kissing him.

"I love you" he mumbles against my lips, and kisses me once, and my heart did a back flip.

Edward chuckles and pulles the covers up to my waist, "Come on love, you've got a big day tomorrow and you need to rest".

I sighed, "Goodnight Edward".

"Goodnight, my love".

I closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing. Sleep soon came to me, but then I was dreaming.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_The annoying sound made my eyes flutter open._

_"Edward?"_

_"I'm here love" his voice was different, something was wrong, something was seriously wrong._

_"Where is she? What happened? Where's Mom?" I yelled, the panic at its highest level ever in my voice._

_One look in Edward's eyes told me what I had feared. I turned and looked at the remaining faces in the rooms. Charlie's and Phil's were covered in pain, so were the Cullens, so was Edward's._

_"Bella, she didn't make it. I'm so sorry" Edward whispered and he took my hand. _

_I screamed and screamed and screamed._

_My mother was gone. _

_My mother was dead._

"Bella!"

The voice was distant, yet so close. I felt two cold hands on my arms, and something cold was holding my feet together.

"Bella!"

Someone was screaming. They sounded in so much pain.

Then I realised that 'they' was 'I' and that the heart-breaking screams were mine.

"Bella wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I broke the dream-water that had been drowning me.

My breaths were short, sharp and shallow and my throat hurt.

"Oh, thank god" Edward sighs, and releases his hold on my arms.

"W-what? What h-happened?" I stutter, and noticed that Carlisle had only just left go of my ankle's.

_Edward's flashback._

_Bella fell asleep quickly, after the havoc of the day took its toll over her._

_I listened to her soft breathing and steady heartbeat, the noise's that soothes me, calms me, the sound that's keeping my reason for existing alive. _

_After an hour of listening to Bella's heartbeat, she began to stir and I knew that she was having a nightmare. _

_I guess I knew what it was about. _

_Her arms began flaring wildly, and Bella began kicking her legs. _

_Carlisle quickly rushed into the rooms, but told the others to stay outside, and restrained her fighting legs. I held Bella's wrists together, of fear she was going to hurt herself._

_And then she screamed._

_And she continued to scream, Bella screams were heart wrenching and I fliched every time she did so. _

_"No! Mom! No!" she cried, still trapped in her nightmare._

_"Bella!" I shouted, to wake her._

_When she didn't respond, and continued to scream and fight against us, I called her again._

_When Bella still didn't wake up I shouted one last time, "Bella, wake up!"_

_Her brown eyes shot open, laced with panic and pain. _

_And her pain was my pain. _

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if that was a good place to end, but it was getting to long so I had to stop. But I don't mind it too much, tell me what you think in a reviews please?:)<strong>

**Next chapter will show what happens with Bella's nightmare and when they return to the hospital, and hopefully the operation.**

**Hope your enjoy the story!**

**See you soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delay, but with recently starting back up at school, I was struggling to find the time to write. And I hated that. **

**I hope this 3,224 word chapter makes you forgive me, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave a quick review on your thoughts please? Thank you.**

**I wish to have the next chapter up soon, I'll try my upmost best!**

* * *

><p><em>"Bella wake up!"<em>

_My eyes shot open and I broke the dream-water that had been drowning me._

_My breaths were short, sharp and shallow and my throat hurt._

_"Oh, thank god" Edward sighs, and releases his hold on my arms._

_"W-what? What h-happened?" I stutter, and noticed that Carlisle had only just left go of my ankle's._

"You were having a nightmare, Bella. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't. You were screaming, and then you began kicking and flaring your arms, so we had to hold you down. Are you okay, love?" Edward says gently, holding me in his arms. Carlisle doesn't leave the room, instead he watches me carefully, as if he was expecting me to explode.

"No" I whisper, and curse myself for being so damn weak.

He strokes my cheek softly, as if I was the most precious thing in the world, "Do you want to talk about it? It might help".

I let out a shaky breath, "I woke up after the operation, and I called for you. You answered me, but there was something different about your voice. I knew what was wrong. I screamed at you to tell me where Mom was, I was begging you to tell me she was alive. And then your eyes met mine, I knew what had happened. I looked around the room and everyone's faces, Charlie's, Phil's, Esme's, everyone's faces held pain or sadness. Then you told me Mom didn't make it, you told me she'd died. And I started screaming, and I couldn't stop. I guess I was actually screaming in real life too".

And then a gruesome image flashed through my mind.

_Mom, lying lifeless and pale on a operating table. Her stomach was still cut open, and her blood was everywhere. The resuscitating panels were removed from her chest, soaked with her blood, and the heart monitor read 0, which too, was covered in my Mom's crimson blood._

I gagged, and leaped from Edwards lap into the bathroom. Hunched over the toilet bowl, I emptied my stomach contents. Edward came in straight after me, pulling my brown locks back and rubbing soothing circles with his hands on my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

A few minutes later, when I had nothing left in me, I flushed the chain and Edward passed me a glass of cold water. Greedily I drank it, and pressed the cold glass against my clammy skin.

He then helped me stand, and I brushed my teeth twice before the horrible taste went away.

Edward was now holding me, standing in the middle of the fancy bathroom. I fell into his arms easily, and I was calming myself by breathing in his mind-fogging scent.

"You ready to go back to bed, love?" He whispers into my ear, kissing my forehead straight after.

"No, not yet" I mumble and I grab his hand and lead us towards the open-plan living area.

The whole family looked at me with sympathetic eyes, and I felt embarrassed after knowing they had heard me puke and have a nightmare.

I went into the kitchen, but was still clearly visible to everyone. I leaned against the cabinet, and rubbed my face with my hands.

Edward followed me, and stood before me, chest to chest, nose to nose. His eyes were asking me '_What had I imagined?'_ but he didn't want to push me.

"It was Mom, again. She was in theatre, but she'd passed. Her stomach was open and-".

"You don't have to tell me" Edward whispers, upon hearing chokes and sniffles.

"No, I want too. Her stomach was still cut open, and there was blood everywhere. The heart monitor, which read 0, and the resuscitating panels were both covered in her blood. It was everywhere. But the worst part was her face. Mom wasn't smiling, she was lifeless, dead. Her tanned skin was pale and grey and her dull eyes were fixed. What if that happens, huh? What if she dies?"

Edward cups my cheeks with his hands and has a look are pure belief and determination on his face, "Your mother will not die. You hear me? I promise you Bella, with everything I have, your mother is going to be perfectly fine. I swear it too you".

"Has Alice seen anything?" I whispered, and Alice soon appeared in front of me.

"Yes. I saw Renee, about 3 weeks from now. She's still weak, but she's living in a hotel for the time being in Forks, to be closer to you to plan the wedding with Esme. You and I are with her, and your moaning because I'm making adjustments to your dress, Renee's laughing at you".

I smiled, "That sounds just about right".

Alice laughed but then it faltered, "Geez, I gotta go through your whining twice. It gets pretty darn annoying after a while you know".

"I'll do it for a good reason, Alice".

"A good reason to you is not a good reason to me" she chirped, and then danced away towards Jasper.

I glanced at the clock, which read 12:12am. I knew I needed to go back to sleep, but I also knew it wasn't going to happen easily.

"Has Carlisle still got those sleeping pills?" I ask Edward, and at that second Carlisle enters with a box of tablets in his hands.

He hands it to me, "These will help, but only take two".

I whisper a thank you, and knocked back the pills quickly, desperate for sleep.

"Are you ready go back to sleep now, love?"

"Yeah" I slurred, as if I was drunk, it shocked me how quick the pills kicked in. My eyes widened.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, they work very quickly" he said as he caught me from falling over my own feet, trying to get to the bedroom.

He swiftly swept me up into his arms, and carried me back into the bedroom. Everyone called a 'goodnight' in my direction, but I was only strong enough to flick my wrist once or twice in an attempt of a goodnight wave.

Edward laughed quietly again, and placed my drowsy form on the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Goodnight my love, I love you" Edward soothed, and kissed my head.

"Wuv' you" I murmured, and then sleep drowned me, for the second time that evening.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning, to soft, sweet, cool kisses repeatedly pressed to my skin. When the all-too-familiar lips met mine, only then I reacted. I smiled, and kissed Edward back and then felt him smile against my lips.<p>

"This is a very good way of waking me up" I said, my voice still thick with sleep and my eyes still closed.

His soft chuckles shook the bed lightly, "Good morning love".

"Mmmm, morning" I hum, and when I open my eyes, I'm lying horizontally across the bed, my feet dangling of the edge. The soft cotton sheets were wrapped around my body several times, and I was hugging a pillow to my cheek. Edward lay beside me, placing kisses up and down my bare arm and along my shoulder and neck.

"How did I end up like this?" I asked, and his face lit up with amusement.

"Those tablets pushed you straight into dream-land, so all night you were moving around and talking" He laughed, and I groaned.

"What did I say?"

"Oh, just a things about my sparkly eyes and fluffy hair" Edward smirked, and I playfully hit him.

I poked my tongue out at him, "Just be grateful I didn't say anything nasty about you. Anything else?"

"Alice and her 'over-obsession with too tight clothes and too high heels, and you mentioned your mother once or twice".

My eyes widened and my breath caught, "Mom! Crap! Got to get to the hospital, the operations in...four hours!"

I launched myself of the bed, still wrapped up in the sheets, and ran into the bathroom, before I could close the door Edward had stopped me.

"You need to calm down love, its 8am, we don't have to be at the hospital for another two hours".

"I want too see her, Edward".

He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me to his chest and kissed my head, "I know love, but everything's going to be alright, I promise".

"You promise?"

"I promise" he kisses my lips, and I felt hope and security flood my body.

Maybe Mom would be fine after all.

The nine of us arrived at the hospital at 10:02am, and by entering through reception I saw the Blondie again.

"Hey hunnie! Do you like, remember me, like?" I teased, passing her with a sarcastic grin.

"Oh, its like you! You like, hung up my call, to my like girlfriend, like!" she whined, and I slyly waved as the elevator doors closed.

We reached number 24, after multiple stops, and speed-walked towards my mothers room.

I opened the door, and flew to her side.

"Bella, sweetheart" she smiled, looking a little worse than yesterday and that worried me.

I hugged her and kissed her cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good baby, Doctor Richards said he'll be coming around soon to talk to us, and then their gonna prep us for surgery".

"Okay. How comfy are those chairs, Phil?" I teased, watching Phil's face crease after getting up from the plastic chairs.

"Like candyfloss Bella, perfectly, ow, comfortable" he moaned, his hand pushing against his back.

I laughed, and soon the room was bustling with chatter.

Around 10:30am, the Doctor entered the room, with a sense of confidence surrounding him.

"Morning, Cullen's, Swans, Dwyer's. So, today's the day-"

He continued to talk more about the procedure, and what would be happening before/during/after the surgery.

"Okay, any more questions? Nope? Okay, I'll send in a few nurses to get you both prepped, and I'll be back around 12 to escort you to theatre".

We said some 'thank you's' and then he was gone.

"Baby girl?" Dad's voice broke me out of the trance I'd been in, and he motioned me over to him.

When I reached him, he hugged me tightly.

"Whoa, Dad, what's gotten into you?" I laughed almost nervously, but put my arms around him.

"Your going into theatre Bells, and I'm your father, it's my job to worry".

"Then quit your job, because I'm going to be fine. We're _both_ going to be fine" I stated, mentioning my mother because I knew it wasn't only me he was worried for, but mom too.

Charlie said no more, but instead he hugged me.

Then a fairly young nurse popped her head around the door, "Bella Swan?"

I left go of Charlie and faced her, "Yes?"

"We're ready to get you prepped, if you'd follow me".

I gasped, because now it hit me. What if mom rejects the liver? What if she does on the table? What if she never wakes up again? What if she's not at the wedding? What if _I _never wake up? What will happen then?

"Bella? Love, are you okay?" Edward was standing in front of me, shaking me slightly out of my daze, a worried expression played on his face.

"What? Um, yeah, I'm fine" I lied, least, I think I did.

He smiled, almost sadly, "Don't dwell on what if's Bella. If you don't wanna do this then-"

"No. No, I'm doing this. It just hit me suddenly, that's all".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I went to leave with the nurse, before he stopped me again.

"Should I?" he was indicating should he come with me, but I shook my head.

"I won't be long, the nurses will probably kick you out anyway. You can help calm Renee down for me, please? I'll be back before the surgery, I promise.

He nodded, and then I left.

* * *

><p>The prepping phase didn't take long, I had to sign a few forms and change into a gown, that sort of stuff. It passed like a blur really, I just wanted to get back to Edward and Mom.<p>

It was 11:45 when I returned back to Mom's room, and she too, had been prepared for surgery.

Doctor Richards had come early, and was talking to the family when I entered.

"It should take around 5-6 hours before they- Oh, back so soon Bella?"

I laughed nervously, fiddling with the gown ties, "Yeah, I guess so".

"I was just explaining to your family that surgery should take around five hours. If your all set, we'll take you down to theatre now".

"No!" I yelled loudly, and everyone turned to stare at me, shocked looks on their faces.

"I mean", _breathe deeply Bella_, "I mean that I haven't said goodbye yet, that's all".

The Doctor nodded, "Aah, I understand, I will be back in five minutes to take you down" he then left the room.

"Bella!"

A little black-haired, pale skinned pixie jumped on me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Alice?"

"It's going to be okay. You and your mom are so strong Bella, there's nothing to worry about. I've seen the future, remember?" she taps her head for affect and laughs.

"I trust you, Alice".

"Good".

Jasper and Emmett come up to me, and then I suddenly have four arms curled around my body. _It sounds strange, but the hospital must have strengthen Jasper's will-power against his thirst._

"Hey guys" I sigh, trying to get my arms to reach over their shoulders.

"We'll be waiting just outside those theatre doors with all the ice-cream you can eat, got it?" Emmett said, with a large grin on his face.

"I got it, Emm".

"Don't worry about a thing Miss Bella, ya'll gonna be just fine" Jasper said, using his power to calm me, with his sweet Texas accent.

Then, they broke into song.

_"Don't worry about a thing, 'Cause every little thing gonna be all right. Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, 'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

Rosalie then stopped them, "Bob Marley sang it better you guys!" They pouted, and Emmett stormed off to talk to Renee, Phil and Charlie, Jasper following behind laughing.

Rose stayed in front of me, and I could tell she was trying to say something, but struggling with it.

"Rose?" I said.

"I've always thought of you as a sister" she blurts out, and almost looks relived when she said it.

I smile softly, "Me too Rose. I'm sorry we didn't get along well before".

"It was my fault too, I was selfish and stupid. But I'm ready to accept you into the family, you belong with us" she whispers into my ear while surprising me with a hug.

I sniffle and feel my eyes starting to water, "Don't make me cry now" I laugh.

She smiles and moves out of the way for Carlisle and Esme.

I'm quickly taken into their arms, their cold bodies soothing me.

"Your both going to be just fine, and when your both fit and healthy, we are all going to chose the dresses for the wedding, sweetheart" Esme says, stroking my hair.

"I'd like that, Esme".

"Procedures like this are preformed everyday, Bella. There is no need for your panic or concern, I promise you that" Carlisle kisses my head.

"Thank you, for everything you've both done for me. Thank you for accepting me so easily into your family" I said, and my sobs finally came and the tears finally fell.

"Sssh, dear. We should thank you, for bringing light to our boy, for giving him love. It was our pleasure to welcome you into the family, a beautiful child who spread warmth throughout our family, thank you, daughter" Esme sooths and they both give me one more kiss before Renee calls me over.

"Mom?"

"You listen to me now, baby girl. I want those tears stopped, there's no need to cry. I am going to be fine, and that's all thanks to you. No one else, you. And I thank you for that, for saving me without a second glance. Thank you baby girl".

"I love you, Mom".

"I love you too, sweetie" she kisses my cheek and then the nurses wheel her out the door.

"Edward?"

He looks up, from talking with Charlie and stares at me, "Yes love?"

"Walk down with me?"

He excuses himself from the room, and follows me out taking my hand in his.

We both stand in the sterile room, and Mom is already under anaesthetic

Edward lays me down on the bed, and the man begins to prepare the anaesthetic for me.

"I love you, so much Edward" I whisper, never breaking eye-contact with him.

"I love you, Bella Cullen".

I tug his hand, and I pull his lips down to mine. It was slow, soft, sweet, remember-able.

He quickly pulls away, "Don't Bella. Just don't".

"What?"

"Don't kiss me like this is goodbye, don't kiss me like I'm never going to see those big brown eyes again!"

"And if you don't?"

"That's not going to happen, Bella".

"I-" I begin to speak, but the aesthetician puts the mask over my face.

"I love you Edward. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I love you irrevocably and unconditionally. I love you" I manage to mumble, before the darkness consumes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Please review and I'll see you soon! **

**Bye for now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Blame it on my teachers who think 6 hours a day isn't enough and find the need to give me homework too. I have a life! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I love you!:)**

* * *

><p>"Edward, quit pacing. Everything's going to be fine" Alice scolds me lightly again for what must have been the twenty second time.<p>

"That doesn't stop me from worrying, Alice" I almost hiss, and pull at my hair before I look at her pained face.

I frown, _it's not her fault, she's only trying to help Edward_, I tell myself, "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean-"

She smiles softly, "It's okay Edward, I understand. We're worried too you know".

I scold myself inwardly again, _stop being so selfish. I'm not the only one worried about Bella. _

Bella.

My Bella.

Having surgery.

To save her mother's life.

_Surgery._

I tell myself that Bella's going to be perfectly fine, and the likelihood is that she will be, according to Alice's visions.

But there was a part of me, that was worried. That was terrified. That was horrified, horrified that there was a chance, however insignificant it was, that I would never see Bella alive again.

And that part was growing and growing every second I was away from her.

The plan was ready. It was planned out perfectly, planned down to a 'T' that if Bella did not make it, I would follow soon after her.

I wouldn't live in a world where Bella was not. I _couldn't _live in a world where Bella didn't exist, I'd already said it. I had already proved it.

The imagined pictures flashed through my brain, like clockwork, one after another. And yes they were imagined, but they were still there. Still reminding me of the unthinkable possibilities.

And I hadn't dared think of them, in fear of going crazy.

At least I had I tried not too.

What would I do if she never woke up? If my beautiful angel never whispered my name again? If we never got the chance to say 'I do'?

Then I would follow her.

As I drowned in my thoughts, and was barely noticing anything that was going on around me, Alice's scream at me through her mind got my full attention.

"_Edward!" _she screeches, at I look up.

A nurse has entered the room, and everyone of us looks up. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Charlie, Phil and I, waiting hopelessly for the news on our loved ones.

"The transplant was extremely successful, and it looks like Renee will make a full recovery. She should be back on the ward within a matter of minutes, and er, um, it should take her a little while to wake".

She was delaying it. She was trying to buy as much time as she could before she told me about Bella.

Alice gasped, and wailed "No! Not Bella!"

My eyes flashed to the nurse, and Rosalie and Emmett was helping me to stand.

"No!" I roar, "No! She's my Bella, she's got to be okay. No!"

"I'm sorry" she whispers, and I realise we neither had let her speak and I had not even looked into Alice's mind as she was blocking her thoughts, "But Bella has suffered from some bleeding, and right now the surgeons are doing everything they can to save her. I'm sorry".

She then leaves the room.

I scream.

**(Carlisle's POV).**

I stood observing the procedure.

My mind was blank, calm, reserved.

Because on the minor risk of anything happening, I would not be able to help out if I had thoughts of a dead Bella and a broken family swarming my mind. A dead daughter, a destroyed family and a dying, broken son.

Everything was going well, according to plan. Renee was beginning to be closed, and the same with Bella.

I was about to leave the room to inform my family on the good news when a heart faltered.

Bella's heart.

The surgeon cried, "BP's dropping. We're losing her! There must be a bleed somewhere. Get the adreniline in her!"

I raced through the prep room and quickly sterlised my hands and put on the right scrubs.

I burst through the door and hurried to Bella's side.

The surgeon's were performing CPR and trying to stop the bleeding.

I took over, and was trying to drain the over-flowing blood and to find the bleed.

"Come on Bella! Don't do this to us! Fight it!"

"Everyone stand back! Charging 3-60!" the man cried, and placed the panels to Bella's chest.

She rose off the table and then lay flat, still and motionless on the operating table.

**(Emmett's POV)**

"I'm sorry, but Bella has suffered from some bleeding, and right now the surgeons are doing everything they can to save her. I'm sorry" the nurse whispered and then swiftly left the room.

I hated how they did that, I'd seen it plenty of times on TV, when the nurse comes in, delivers the news and then leaves, letting a family crumble due to their words.

But now I had experienced the situation, with my baby sisters news, I understood why they left in such a hurry.

Because I wanted to throw something at her for breaking my family.

Edward screams and it scared me. Because he never lost it like this, he was always calm and controlled, it had only been a handful of times I'd seen his lose control, most of which included Bella.

I nod to Rose, who was helping me hold Edward on his feet, and she leaves him.

I walk out of the room with him, Edward just dragging his feet, and take him outside. I sit him on a bench and let him collect himself before I say anything.

I take out my phone and call Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, are you getting anything?"

She gasps softly, "No, its blank, I can't see nothing. I'm sorry Emmett".

"It's okay, just keep trying yeah?"

"I will, bye Emm".

She hangs up and I place the phone back in my pocket.

I place my hand on Edward's shoulder and watch as he barely moves from having his head in his hands.

I wish I could just crack a joke and everything would be okay. Usually they worked. Bella loved them, everyone did, even Edward laughed.

But not now.

Now wasn't the time for stupid jokes, or innuendo's about Edward and Bella, or silly pranks, because my baby sister was dying.

And we were powerless to stop anything.

Not even Alice could see anything. We couldn't prepare Edward for the worst, any of us for the worst.

And it's terrifying.

"I wish I could say something to ya man, but I have no idea what to say".

"That she's alive?" he suggests hopefully, but we both know I can't.

"I can't say that, but I can tell you that Bella's a fighter, we all know that. She's not going down with out a fight".

I thought about Carlisle changing her now. Waiting wasn't a possibility anymore. But she couldn't be changed if there was no blood to circulate the venom.

I wanted to be sick.

"Emmett, please, don't" Edward struggles to get the words out. Damn, mind reader.

"I'm sorry, its hard not to think about it".

_Be strong Emmett. _

"Thank you" Edward whispers, _oh great, he __likes__ hearing that._

I'm sure I saw a flicker of a smile on his face then.

"Come on, let's get back, they might have some more news".

He nods, and follows.

_Come on Bella, you can do this. Fight it. Or God help you cause I'll beat your ass if you don't._

(**Edward's POV)**

Carlisle entered the room half an hour after the nurse had informed us of the news. Renee had even been brought back to the room, without Bella.

He looked exhausted.

I rose from my place on the floor and crossed the room and he hugged me.

"Tell me she's alive Carlisle. Tell me my Bella's alive. Alice's visions are getting nothing. Please, Carlisle, please" I whisper, the path of our lives were going to be determined by his answer.

His whispers back at me, "She's going to be fine, son" and then louder so everyone can hear, "Bella's going to be okay!"

I sigh with happiness and relief, and the atomostphere in the room changes from heart-ache to joy.

I look expectantly at him and Carlisle smiles, "Bella's just being cleaned up, she won't be long".

Alice suddenly world-winds towards me, "Edward! Didn't I tell you? Always believe me!"

She had to be careful of her choice of words as there were humans in the room.

I laugh and hug her, "Yes, yes you did Alice".

Emmett cheers, and with a laughing and smiling Rosalie on his arm he says, "Group hug, everyone?"

I grin, and joined in with the large hug, _my Bella was alive._

**(Bella's POV)**

My bedroom smelt funny.

I smelt too clean, too pristine, too _sterile_.

And where was Edward?

This couldn't be my room.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

What happened to my alarm clock? The last time I checked, Alice had changed the song to make it cry every morning 'Barbie Girl'.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

What was that stupid, annoying beeping?

And where was Edward? Wait? Hadn't I said that once?

I open my eyes, and was met with….._white._

"Edward?" I call, and my voice was croaky. Jeez, what _exactly _had I done last night?

Suddenly his tuff of bronze unruly hair pops up in front of me.

"Hey" he smiles and I feel weak.

And why did the beeping noise speed up dramatically? And why was the whole Cullen family, Charlie, Phil and Renee(who was lying in a bed) standing around me laughing?

Then it clicked. Clean. Sterile. White. Bed.

What accident had I gotten myself into this time?

I groan, "So what is it? Fallen off a curb or tripped over thin air?"

Edward chuckles, but his face holds concern, "No. Don't you remember love?"

"Remember what, Edward?" I asked confused, he was worrying me now. I looked to my left and Mom was lying in a white bed, smiling at me, but looking quite ill.

Then, for the second time, it hit me.

"Mom!" I cry.

How could I wake up and just _forget_ she had been dying and I had donated part of my liver to her?

I shot up in the hospital bed and groaned.

My stomach _killed._

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and lightly lay me back down onto the fluffy pillows.

"Mom? Are you okay? What happened? Are you going to be fine?" I ask, my wide eyes fixed on her pale but happy face.

She smiles, "Yes baby, I'm gonna be fine. The surgery went well, for me at least sweetie. Do you know what happened to you?"

My confused eyes flashed to Edward, in hope of him telling me what happened, considering his face held hurt and pain.

"I-"

Suddenly, a nurse popped into the room, "Come on Renee, I promised you'd be awake for your daughter to wake, but now you need to rest".

Mom sighs, "Fine, dose me up".

The nurse clicks a few buttons on Mom's monitor and then she leaves the room.

"We're going to go and get some fresh air, we'll be back soon" Carlisle smiles softly, and after a few kisses and hugs, everyone leaves until its only Edward, a sleeping Mom and me.

"Edward? Why did everyone look relieved when I opened my eyes? What happened in there?"

He makes a noise which is a cross between a cry of pain and a groan, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, please?"

He mouth twitches up on each corner, he knew what I was doing. He couldn't resist my 'please's'.

"Everything was going fine in surgery, you were ready to be stitched up when you started bleeding. Carlisle took over, but even he struggled with finding the bleed. Your heart, it stopped once. Carlisle found the bleed, and patched you up. Your gonna be fine. Gosh Bella, I thought I was going to lose you. There was a point where I thought I would".

Edward's looking down, avoiding eye contact, avoiding showing me how much he hurt. Because somehow, he thought he always had to be strong for me, when he didn't.

Because at the times when he wasn't at his strongest, I would be there to hold and to comfort him, and to build him up to his best.

Because Edward is my angel and I will not let him fall.

"It's okay" I whisper, "I'm not that easy to get rid of".

He smiles, but its twisted, if he could cry, I know he would be. He pulls me close, almost ignoring the fact that I'd just had surgery and buries his head in my shoulder.

Edward moves from the plastic chair and climbs up to lay beside me, breathing deeply into my neck.

I carefully dodge the awkward wires and wrap my arms around him, running my hand through his wild bronze locks.

"You don't always have to be strong for me, it's okay to show weakness Edward" I mumble softly, and I know he hears me because he whimpers, and pulls me closer.

"Sssh, it's okay, I'm here. Everythings going to be fine. I'm not going nowhere".

It was the truth, and when Edward looks up at me and smiles widely, I know he believes it too.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter!<strong>

**Okay, I don't know whether or not to leave it there or too write an epilogue? Can I hear your suggestions please? Because it could work as both.**

**Just leave a little review or mail me, I don't mind, just would like to hear what you think. **

**oxox!**


End file.
